naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaya Mizuno
Background Amaya was originally from the compound of the Mizuno clan. Her father was a man who prided himself in the art of Kenjutsu, and began training Amaya at a young age to wield a sword. However, it was clear that something was not 100% right with her father, as other members of their clan seemed to ostracize their family. After a particularly rough episode, her mother fled to Konoha, taking the young Amaya with her. This was a major tipping point for her father, who followed them, and fled after attempting to assassinate his own wife. The attempt left her bedridden and mostly unresponsive. His current whereabouts are unknown, but Amaya had already been taken in by the leaf village, where she stayed to take care of her mother. Amaya did not handle this information well, unable to understand why the family she thought loved each other now was suddenly torn apart. She began the typical training to become a genin, continuing the same kenjutsu training her father had began her own. She swore that once she was more powerful, she would hunt down her father and bring him to justice for what he did. Additionally, she began to learn about older, more powerful swords from her mother and scrolls they took from their old home. Becoming a Genin was a major step for her, an intro into her pursuit of power, and her quest to take down the man who ruined everything for her. Her clan specializes in crystal release, however she does not have that ability yet. Personality Somewhat of a rough and tumble child, Amaya grew into a young woman who seemed perpetually angry and perhaps annoyed with a lot of people. However, her interested in others belays the fact that she just wants to try and understand them, she just isnt the most gifted with tact or a happy conversation. Coming out a reclusive shell, after having few friends and completing a recent move, she seems to be trying to make new friends. But being nice is often rather difficult to her, as she does things straightforward. What it evolved into was essentially a tsundere type of personality. she had the right intentions, she just didnt really get how to use them properly. An energetic and fiery spirit, she approaches things with heated enthusiasm, she seems to prefer a brawn over brain method. She has a soft spot for cats. Cute. Her concept of romance is a bit skewed, and its a hard thing for her to really want to feel romantically about anyone else. But even still, she still feels this, however she often tries to spurn these feelings rather than accept them. Looks She is a solid 14 years of age, with blue/white hair and purple eyes typical of other members of the Mizuno clan. Her skin is pale, and her body is lanky, since she is growing taller at this stage of life. Her teeth are pointed as well. She stands at a solid 5' 5", and she weighs 105 lbs. Her body is starting to show the first signs of muscle development as a result of her training. She usually wears clothes more reminiscent of her time with her clan, as brief as it was. A long, pale blue robe covers her upper body and down to her knees, with black skintight leggings adorning her legs. She holds her sword under the robe, which hangs a bit loosely around the arms, but is tied tightly around her waist. she has a breast band to cover her chest underneath the robe. Her hair is usually tied behind her head in a ponytail. Combat Style Amaya prefers to use a from of nintai in which she utilizes her crystal release kekkei genaki to form weapons and other environmental hazards. Technique Stats Body Stats Items 'Katana (x1): '''A katana given to her by her father, its rather ordinary, except it bears a inscription 'Mizuno' on the blade. '''Kunai (x10): '''Your basic ninja kunai. Can be used for all sorts of things. '''Shuriken (x10): '''your basic ninja shuriken, Also can be used for all sorts of things. '''Smoke bomb (x5): '''A small bomb that explodes into a small amount of smoke. Useful for diversions and what not. Techniques '''Samemasu '(Kenjutsu): A quick draw of the katana followed by crescent shaped slash in front of her body, a basic technique in the art of Kenjutsu. 'Reppuu '(Kenjutsu): Amaya stabs at the target with her katana at surprising speed, taking a small step forward to close distance.